Soufflemoi à l'oreille tes indécentes voluptés
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Recueil de mes lemons sur mon OC Katsumi Sanzô. OC Plus 18ans LEMON. Ne pas flamer.
1. Chapter 1

**Souffle-moi à l'oreille tes indécentes voluptés**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Genre** : Lemon, Hard, Romance

**Pairing** : Katsumi_centric_

**Rating** : MA

**Disclaimer** : Exceptée Katsumi, tous les autres personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Bibi-chan pour ses fanfictions qui redonnent courage et confiance dans l'écrit de cochoncetés!

**Warning** :

Cette histoire :

- est formellement déconseillée aux moins de 16ans

- est vivement déconseillée aux moins de 18ans qui n'ont pas une idée de la sexualité dans la réalité.

- contient des scènes explicitement sexuelles et/ou de violences physiques et/ou psychologiques.

- n'est pas recommandée aux personnes croyant encore à Bisounoursland où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il est puceau.

- ne fait pas l'apologie de la pornographie ni de la violence, sexuelle ou non.

- est une pure fiction. Elle ne se base sur **aucun fait réel**.

Dans tous les cas, n'oubliez jamais de vous protéger en utilisant le préservatif qui est à ce jour le seul moyen **efficace **contre les Maladies Sexuellement Transmissibles.

**Résumé** : Les aventures sensuelles de Katsumi au camp de l'U-17

**Murmure Premier**

Qui l'eût cru? Qui aurait imaginé un instant la nature véritable du chaste, fragile et délicat Capitaine de l'équipe de tennis du Rikkai Dai Fuzoku? Qui se serait douté que le reflet plein d'innocence dans les prunelles océan n'était qu'une illusion, décourageant les filles les plus amoureuses? Pourtant, en cet instant, Katsumi Sanzô découvrait la facette cachée de l'un des joueurs de tennis les plus doués parmi les moins de dix-sept ans… et n'en revenait pas. La jeune fille qui, durant des mois, se contentait de délires nocturnes en solitaire, fantasmes peuplés d'images où Yukimura Seiishi ou Sanada Genichirou lui faisant l'amour sauvagement sur un court de tennis désert, dans le noir et cachée dans les replis de son lit, dut admettre sa belle erreur de jugement concernant l'intéressé. D'autant, au même moment, le séduisant jeune homme était en train de savourer de ses mains agiles les courbes symboliques de sa féminité.

« _Yu-Yukimura-san_, bafouilla la blonde un peu gênée quand même par l'étrangeté de la situation, _je…_

- _On est enfermé là… Je pensais qu'un petit massage te ferait du bien… Surtout après la démonstration magnifique de cet après-midi sur le court. Franchement, personne n'aurait parié une moindre chance contre ce type de Terminale. Et tu l'as étalé comme s'il n'était qu'un débutant de primaire._

- _Ouai… J'ai peut être bien joué mais là, même si un « massage » me serait très agréable…_

_- Ben, détends-toi alors._

- _… je te rappelle qu'on s'est fait enfermé dans cette foutue réserve et qu'il est presque nuit._

- _As-tu peur?_

- _Non, évidemment que non. Je ne suis pas une trouillarde… Je pensais plus à mon estomac…_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand ils verront qu'on manque à l'appel, je suis sur que Tezuka nous fera rechercher. D'ici là_, poursuivit l'adolescent aux cheveux lavande, _tu peux me laisser te récompenser comme il se doit. _»

Katsumi soupira. Yukimura était des plus entreprenants et elle devait reconnaître que c'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des garçons aussi attentionnés envers elle…

Bon ok, Katie n'avait eu de relations charnelles à proprement parler qu'avec Tezuka et ce dernier n'était pas terriblement doué avec sa virilité. Il avait beau être gentil, le malheureux ne savait absolument pas s'y prendre avec la gente féminine. Yukino Kaori, la meilleure amie de Katie, avait même organisé un guet apens sensuel avec l'accord de la joueuse pour décoincer le Capitaine de Seigaku. Au lieu de profiter pleinement de deux jolies blondes sexy en diable, Tezuka s'était retrouvé hors-service. Katsumi avait donc renoncé à obtenir de la part de son Capitaine une quelconque satisfaction à ses désirs les plus licencieux et se contentait de rêves très humides dans ses draps de coton blanc.

Les doigts délicats de Yukimura effleurèrent son visage et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Katsumi oublia instantanément l'incompétence de son ancien petit ami pour revenir à celui qui s'occupait d'elle ce moment même. Ce dernier nota dans un coin de son esprit à quel point le violet de ses prunelles était ensorcelant, hypnotisant. Mais pour l'heure, d'autres pensées moins vertueuses occupaient son esprit. Depuis sa première rencontre avec la poupée de glace, il avait senti à quel point cette frêle jeune fille avait, sans le savoir, exercé son pouvoir de séduction sur la cohorte de mâles qui l'entouraient de part son appartenance aux Titulaires de Seigaku. Yukimura n'avait pas fait exception à la règle ; comme la majorité des garçons que la demoiselle côtoyait, il fantasmait énormément sur les formes rebondies de son opulente poitrine tout comme la grâce divine de sa chute de rein. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce que flirter avec la jeune fille, sa froideur naturelle était une barrière à toute entreprise de séduction avec la jeune fille. Tezuka n'aurait probablement pas passé le cap du rendez-vous si la blondinette n'avait pas elle-même pris le taureau par les cornes… ou de toute autre partie de l'anatomie masculine d'ailleurs. Mais le jeune homme étant d'une surprenante déception, la belle avait décidé de le laisser mûrir dans son coin et de se trouver un nouvel étalon digne de satisfaire ses appétits charnels. Sans grand succès pour son déplaisir. Tous des maladroits imbéciles qui en savaient pas qu'une paire de seins, cela ne se malaxait pas comme de la pâte à modeler. Mais Yukimura était _différent_, chacun de ses gestes était destiné à mettre les sens de sa compagne en éveil, pas à la rendre frigide.

« _Je me demande bien s'il est aussi doué pour tout le reste,_ » songea la jeune fille, les yeux dans le vague.

Pour s'en assurer, elle n'avait pas trente-six solutions ; d'un geste sûr, elle le repoussa et le plaqua contre le mur avant de l'enlacer et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses mains frêles lui arrachèrent prestement son maillot de sport et s'attaqua à ses propres vêtements. Interrompant le sulfureux baiser qui les avait unis et laissé le séduisant joueur quelque peu pantois, elle ôta en un clin d'œil son maillot et sa jupe de sport qu'elle jeta négligemment dans un coin de la réserve, laissant dévoiler une peau laiteuse, légèrement satinée. La demoiselle, friande de lingerie coquine, portait ce jour là un joli soutien-gorge noir bordé de dentelle et une tanga des plus moulantes identique au haut, mettant en valeur la rondeur d'une croupe divine. Yukimura sentit que sa fierté masculine était plus vaillante que jamais, pourtant encore enfermée dans son boxer. Ce fut pis quand les mains lutines de la demoiselle démontrèrent leur témérité en taquinant la partie la plus sensible du corps masculin. Pris d'une folie amoureuse, l'adolescent saisit la lycéenne et déposa fougueusement ses lèvres sur son visage, sa langue dégusta avec une gourmandise coquine les commissures de la bouche charnue de la blonde. Cette dernière n'était pas en reste. Alors que ses mains frictionnaient avec énergie le pénis en érection, la demoiselle s'arrêta soudainement, tout comme son compagnon. Les voix familières de Fuji et Shiraishi leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Ces derniers les appelaient pour le repas du soir. Katsumi réalisa alors dans quelle posture indécente leurs deux camarades risquaient de les trouver : tous deux avaient leurs sous-vêtements tombés sur leurs chevilles, leurs vêtements de sport jetés à la hâte à quelques mètres d'eux. Si ces deux là venaient à les trouver de la sorte, comment pourraient-ils affronter les regards de tous leurs condisciples? Sans un mot de concertation, les deux amants se rhabillèrent à la va-vite, sans se soucier de la rouge qui avait envahi leurs visages. Ce fut avec regret qu'ils ne purent s'adonner pleinement à leur étreinte, la chaleur du désir les tenaillant sourdement dans le bas ventre.

« _Nous sommes ici! _cria la blondinette, jetant un regard presque désespéré à Yukimura.

- _Ne bougez pas! Nous allons vous ouvrir! _ » lui répondit Fuji.

Le capitaine du Rikkai, dans un ultime geste, enserra la demoiselle, déposant un baiser sur son front humide dans un léger murmure. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer la belle cette nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Souffle-moi à l'oreille tes indécentes voluptés**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Genre** : Lemon, Hard, Romance

**Pairing** : Katsumi_centric_

**Rating** : MA

**Disclaimer** : Exceptée Katsumi, tous les autres personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Bibi-chan pour ses fanfictions qui redonnent courage et confiance dans l'écrit de cochoncetés!

**Warning** :

Cette histoire :

- est formellement déconseillée aux moins de 16ans

- est vivement déconseillée aux moins de 18ans qui n'ont pas une idée de la sexualité dans la réalité.

- contient des scènes explicitement sexuelles et/ou de violences physiques et/ou psychologiques.

- n'est pas recommandée aux personnes croyant encore à Bisounoursland où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il est puceau.

- ne fait pas l'apologie de la pornographie ni de la violence, sexuelle ou non.

- est une pure fiction. Elle ne se base sur **aucun fait réel**.

Dans tous les cas, n'oubliez jamais de vous protéger en utilisant le préservatif qui est à ce jour le seul moyen **efficace **contre les Maladies Sexuellement Transmissibles.

**Résumé** : Les aventures sensuelles de Katsumi au camp de l'U-17

**Murmure Second**

**Je te dévore du regard **

Thème : Exhibition

Elle sait que le Capitaine du club de tennis de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu, aime la regarder, l'épier dans ses moindres faits et gestes. La regarder quand son corps se meut avec grâce pendant l'entraînement. L'épier quand elle se change dans les vestiaires, faisant crisser le tissu de son uniforme scolaire le long de ses hanches puis de ses jambes, imaginant la couleur de ses sous-vêtements, des courbes de ses seins et de la chute de ses reins.

Katsumi Sanzô aime quant il la regarde, qu'il la déshabille du regard sans en avoir l'air. Elle aime la lueur un peu étrange qui éclaire fugacement les prunelles sombres de ses yeux. Cette lueur qui ne brille que pour elle.

C'est devenu comme un jeu entre eux. Un jeu qu'elle aime provoquer délibérément, avec un brin de sadisme sans vrai méchanceté mais plutôt un sorte de sadisme candide. Dans ces moments, Tezuka songe que Katsumi a ce côté d'effronterie ingénue à la Lolita de Nabokov avec les courbes sensuelles de Sharon Stone. Un mélange un peu étrange qui l'attire irrésistiblement.

Subrepticement, quand elle s'assure que son regard ne la quitte pas, la blonde se penche légèrement en avant, laissant dévoiler le laiteux de ses cuisses, sa jupe révélant des dessous délicats, à mille lieux de la traditionnelle petite culotte en coton blanc, comme un appel sans mot superflu pour que le jeune homme la touche, encore et encore de ses yeux perçants. Quelles images licencieuses doivent alors traverser derrière les verres de ses lunettes en ces instants, lourds de sous-entendus.

Ils ne sont pas ensemble, dans le sens amoureux du terme. Ils n'ont même pas encore osé aller plus loin qu'un léger frôlement de doigts après les Nationales. Ils se contentent pour l'instant de ce jeu d'exhibition où lui savoure le plaisir de la voir s'offrir à ses regards tout comme elle a la satisfaction secrète d'être ainsi l'objet de ses désirs.

Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux au camp d'entraînement de l'U-17 et, qui plus est, dans le même court numéro Cinq, ils doivent aussi apprendre à résister au désir de se retrouver seul à seul tout en vivant sous le même toit. De toute façon, même s'ils venaient à être séparés durant la journée ils pourraient se voir le matin au petit déjeuner et le soir au dîner. D'ailleurs, durant ces moments, Katsumi semble prendre un certain plaisir à attirer le regard de son Capitaine par des gestes lascifs voire franchement osés que lui seul perçoit de la sorte. Il l'espère du moins. La jalousie s'empare de lui et l'idée même qu'un autre garçon puisse éprouver les mêmes désirs envers la jeune fille l'insupporte.

Par instant, le jeune homme doit se faire violence pour ne pas saisir son amie, laisser ses mains explorer les zones que la jeune fille garde encore secrètes à ses yeux. Chaque parcelle de peau que Katsumi daigne dévoiler avec son léger sourire un peu cruel, il les dévore des yeux, insatiable.

Pourtant, combien elle aussi aimerait aller plus loin que ce jeu d'exhibition, combien les caresses que lui prodiguent les yeux de son ami ne lui suffisent plus, que son entrejambe est souvent humide lorsque la blonde se laisse ainsi aller. Situation qui ne s'arrange pas en raison des sous-vêtements que Katsumi porte habituellement, souvent en soie ou dentelle. Mais au lieu d'éprouver une gêne de sentir l'excitation monter en elle, la jeune fille s'en amuse. Ces sensations inédites, ce frisson où ils courent le risque de se faire surprendre sont à chaque fois comme une révélation d'une facette qu'ils ignoraient avant de se rencontrer. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'en cette soirée, pour la première fois, le jeune homme rejoint son amie au beau milieu de la nuit. Juste pour enfin laisser place à des caresses avec ses mains et non plus avec juste son regard.


End file.
